Janets Gründe
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Es begann als Affäre, es endete mit Gefühlen. Es sollte perfekt und so einfach sein, doch dies ist es nicht. Zehn Gründe, die gegen eine Beziehung sprechen und der Kampf gegen eben diese.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Janets Gründe

**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Sam/Janet, Andeutungen von anderen

**Kapitel:** 1/ca. 10

**Warnung:** Femslash, Andeutungen von Sex  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mir gehört weder Stargate noch die Grundidee der Geschichte, siehe A/N.

**Inhalt:** Es begann als Affäre, es endete mit Gefühlen. Es sollte perfekt und so einfach sein, doch dies ist es nicht. Zehn Gründe, die gegen eine Beziehung sprechen und der Kampf gegen eben diese.

**A/N:** Inspiriert durch die wunderbare Geschichte "10 Reasons" von IceQueenRia, welche ich bald auch als Übersetzung posten werde.

**Wortanzahl:** 857 Wörter

**Prolog**

Zufrieden lächelnd schmiegte sich Sam an den kleineren Körper, der sich warm und weich an ihren schmiegte. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte ewig so liegen bleiben zu können, doch leider war dies nicht möglich. Zum einen, weil irgendwann doch die Arbeit rufte und zum anderen, weil ...

"Ich muss los."

... Janet dies nicht wollte und es immer noch nur als Affäre sehen wollte.

Weder auf Sams leises Seufzen oder deren beobachtenden Blick achtend, zog sich Janet schnell wieder an. Keinen Blick schenkte sie dabei dem zerwühlten Bett und der Blondine, die immer noch ungeniert ihrer Nacktheit Janet beim Anziehen zusah.

Regelrecht lasziv, lag sie mit ihrem Kopf auf ihren angewinkelten Armen, da. Die weiße Decke verhüllte zum Teil ihren Körper, doch eines ihrer langen Beine und ihr Dekolletee waren verlockend enthüllt. Ein einziger Ruck an der Decke hätte sie vollkommen entblößt, aber ihr schien es egal zu sein. Ebenso wie der nun wieder fast vollständig bekleideten Ärztin.

Nur ihr, immer noch, durch Sex zerwühltes Haar zeugte von ihren vorherigen Tätigkeiten. Schnell wurde jedoch auch dies behoben, indem sie mit ihren Händen durch ihr schulterlanges, im Moment kastanienbraunem, Haar fuhr.

Während der ganzen Zeit war kein Wort zwischen den zwei Frauen gefallen. So wie es seit Anfang an zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Janet war immer die, die ihre geheimen Treffen beendete und sich mit einem nichts sagenden Blick und einem "Bis bald!" verabschiedete.

Doch heute würde Sam dies nicht akzeptieren. Heute würde sie endlich den Mut finden das zu tun, was sie schon so lange tun wollte. Was Janet auch wollte und es vielleicht auch leid war, darauf zu warten.

Darum ergriff sie ohne zu zögern nach Janets Handgelenk, sie so mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne haltend. Diese wollte gerade noch nach ihrer Jacke greifen, aber jetzt richtete sie ihren Blick auf Sam und fragte leise: "Ist was?"

Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch Sam war sich sicher einen Hauch Besorgnis herauszuhören. So wie sie es auch immer tat, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren und wie sehr wünschte sie sich sie auch wieder im Privaten zu haben.

Seitdem sie diese Affäre ohne Gefühle und ohne Gefahr angefangen hatten, war es nie mehr als ein Wechselspiel aus brennender Leidenschaft und kalter Ignoranz zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Doch nach so vielen Monaten wusste Sam, dass sie mehr wollte. Egal wie gefährlich eine Beziehung für ihren Berufsweg oder ihre Gefühle wäre, sie brachte und wollte es. Sie wollte richtig mit Janet zusammen sein und all diese Pärchendinge tun, die ihr vorher so unwichtig und dumm erschienen.

Wie sollte sie dies ihrer Freundin erklären, die sie inzwischen mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue musterte. Ohne es richtig zu wollen, platzte es aus Sam heraus, ohne Chance es zurückzunehmen.

"Ich liebe dich!"

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich einfach nur an und Sam spürte wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Konsequent kämpfte sie gegen diese an. Sie hatte keinen Grund rot zu werden. Es war die Wahrheit und sie war sich sicher, dass Janet diese Gefühle erwiderte.

Doch auch nach einigen weiteren Sekunden hatte die andere Frau immer noch nicht reagiert und langsam spürte Sam wie die Nervosität genauso wie die Röte zurückkehrte. Und wieder fing sie an zu reden ohne Möglichkeit ihren Redeschwall zu stoppen.

"Ich weiß, dass wir uns entschieden haben eine Affäre zu haben ohne Risiko und Gefühle zu haben, aber in den letzten Wochen... Je besser ich dich kennen gelernt habe und je öfter ich dich privat erlebt habe, ob nun alleine oder mit Cass... mir wurde immer deutlicher, dass du dieses Risiko wert bist. Ich möchte richtig mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte mit dir abends fernsehen, am Wochenende mit dir und Cassie zusammen wegfahren und noch so viel mehr. Bitte... lass es uns probieren ein 'richtiges' Paar zu sein."

Bittend blickte die Blondine ihre Freundin an, deren Gesicht sich während Sams kleinen Monolog kaum gerührt hatte. Endlich reagierte sie jedoch. Einen kleinen Seufzer ausstoßen, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und setzte sich neben Sam auf das Bett.

"Sam...", fing sie an, doch schon nach diesem einen Wort unterbrach sie sich selbst. Ohne auf das Zusammenzucken der anderen Frau zu achten, korrigierte sie sich und sprach weiter. "Major Carter, Ihnen müsste doch klar sein, dass dies nicht geht. Es gibt zu viele Gründe, die gegen eine Beziehung, also eine 'echte' Beziehung, zwischen uns spricht."

Ohne die Augen abzuwenden, erwiderte Janet Sams Blick. Nur so sah sie den Schmerz, der während ihrer kleinen Rede aufgeflammt war, denn nur Sekunden danach war dieser schon wieder versteckt. Stattdessen offenbarten Sams Augen nun eine Sturheit, die Janet nur allzu gut aus ihrem gemeinsamen Arbeiten kannte. Darum war sie nur minimal von Sams nächsten Worten überrascht.

Sam hatte sich aufgesetzt, wobei es ihr anscheinend egal war, dass ihre Brüste dadurch enthüllt wurden, und fing nun mit fester Stimme an zu sprechen: "Gib mir zehn Gründe was gegen eine Beziehung spricht und ich zeige dir, dass nichts davon uns aufhalten kann."

Mit diesen herausfordernden Worten zog sie Janet an sich und presste einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen der kleineren Frau, ihren enthüllten Oberkörper so gegen deren bedeckten drücken und den Kampf so beginnen.

Ende Prolog


	2. Grund 1 & 2

**Wortanzahl:** 599 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - Grund 1 & 2**

„Das Militär erlaubt es nicht."

Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Janet Sam am nächsten Morgen auf der Arbeit.

Nach der Auseinandersetzung war sie schnell von Sam zu sich nach Hause gefahren und hatte sich dort um Cassie gekümmert, doch die ganze Zeit war ihr Sams „Herausforderung" im Kopf herumgeschwirrt. Leider oder zum Glück (?) musste sie nicht lange überlegen bis ihr der offensichtlichste Grund gegen eine Beziehung mit Sam einfiel.

Nach deren Gesichtsausdruck schien diese ihre Meinung jedoch nicht zu teilen. Mit einem Lächeln hatte Sam sich vollends zur kleineren Frau zugewandt und begrüßte sie: „Guten Morgen erstmal!"

Ihr typisch strahlendes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, das weder so müde noch so angespannt aussah wie Janet sich fühlte.

„Es gibt noch immer DADT. Wir werden nichts erzählen und weder Col. O'Neill noch General Hammond werden fragen. Zu dem gibt es in letzter Zeit vermehrt Gerüchte, dass DADT abgeschafft werden soll, sodass wir vielleicht auch bald offen ein Paar sein können. Nun muss ich jedoch los. Hab ein Meeting mit dem General."

Kurz, aber kräftig drückte sie beim vorbeigehen Janets Hand ohne auf deren verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten. Stattdessen ließ die noch immer lächelnde Blondine ihre Freundin ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen im Korridor zurück.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Das nächste Mal sahen sich die beiden Frauen im Meetingraum. Der General hatte ein Treffen der kommandierenden Kräfte des SGC einberufen, sodass sich Janet als CMO und Sam als Leiterin der Wissenschaftsabteilung an einem Tisch mit Daniel, Col. O'Neill, einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern (Leiter der jeweiligen Abteilungen) und dem General wieder fanden. Es war jedoch nur ein reguläres Meeting über die jährlichen Bilanzen und Berichterstattungen für den Präsidenten, weshalb es relativ schnell beendet war.

Sowohl der General als auch der Colonel mit Daniel und die anderen Wissenschaftler verschwanden schnell, weshalb nur noch Janet und Sam zurückblieben. Während des Treffens war der Ärztin der nächste Grund eingefallen und nun war ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt ihn zu nennen wie ein jeder andere.

„Grund 2: Wir sind zwei der leitenden Kräfte im SGC. Keine Einheit sieht es gern, wenn ihre führenden Offiziere mehr als Kameradschaft teilen. Allein schon wegen dem Problem der emotionalen Befangenheit und der Gefahr deswegen falsche Entscheidungen zu fällen, um den anderen zu schützen."

Als hätte Sam Janets Stimme nicht gehört, räumte sie weiter ihre Papiere zusammen. Erst als sie fertig war, blickte sie hoch und direkt in die braunen Augen ihrer Geliebten, die sie musterten.

„Wir sind beide professionell und wissen wann wir unser Privatleben zurückstellen müssen. Wäre dies nicht der Fall hätten wir es nie so weit geschafft. Außerdem war ich auch schon oft genug verletzt als wir nur Freunde waren und du hast trotzdem die Entscheidungen getroffen, die du auch bei jedem anderen gemacht hättest. Oder willst du sagen, dass du dir nicht zutraust, professionell zu handeln? Wenn dies der Fall ist, solltest du dies eindeutig dem General sagen. Da ich aber weiß, dass du es kannst und da ich es auch kann, ist und wird dies kein Problem sein."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig geblieben als sie Janets Grund widerlegte. Nur beim letzten Teil war ihre Stimme gebrochen, denn sie beide wussten, dass Sam oft genug ihre Professionalität über ihre Gefühle gestellt hatte. Hanson, Martouf und andere Narben in ihrem Herzen bewiesen das.

Kurz sah es so aus als wollte Janet ihre Freundin trösten, doch dann biss sie sich nur auf die Lippe und verschwand mit einem kleinen Nicken. Für keinen Moment auf die Blondine achtend, die mit leeren Augen am Tisch stand und auf ihre Papiere blickte, aber etwas ganz anderes sah.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Grund 3 & 4

**A/N:** Weil ich so frustriert bin und dringend Aufmunterung durch Reviews brauche, gibt es schon heute ein neues Review. Ihr könnt es zu dem als frühzeitiges Ostergeschenk sehen. ;-)

**Wortanzahl:** 473 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Grund 3 & 4**

Der nächste Grund präsentierte sich Janet beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria, wo Sam gerade mit Genuss ihren blauen Wackelpudding verspeiste. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hatte sich eingebürgert, dass einer von SG-1 oder Janet dafür sorgten, dass Sam und Daniel daran dachten etwas zu essen.

Heute hatte sich der Colonel Daniel geschnappt, da Sam länger bei einem Experiment brauchte, dass sie nicht unterbrechen könnte. Da Teal'c auf Chulak war, blieb Janet die Ehre Sam aus ihrem Labor zu zwingen, weshalb sie sich so wieder fanden.

Sam mit einem ehemals vollen Teller, die mit einem Lächeln ihren Wackelpudding löffelte und Janet, die ihren Kopf auf den Händen abstützte und ihr dabei zusah. Ihre Ellenbögen hatte sie auf den Tisch abgestützt, sodass sie ungestört Sams fast laszives Ablecken des Löffels beobachten konnte.

Ihre Fantasie, die eindeutig ab 18 war, wurde jedoch durch den Gedanken an das gestrige Gespräch gestört. Unweigerlich fiel ihr dadurch aber auch Grund 3 ein.

„Ich kann nicht kochen und du bist auch nicht die Beste in diesem Bereich."

Es war eine Tatsache dessen sie sich beide bewusst waren. Ungestört aß Sam jedoch ihren Nachtisch weiter und antwortete nur kurz zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Dafür gibt es a) diese Cafeteria, b) Lieferdienste der Restaurants und c) Cassie wird es bestimmt irgendwann lernen."

Damit war für sie dieses Thema fertig und für Janet in gewisser Weise auch. Dieser Grund war so oder so mehr ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen als ernsthaft, denn Sams Antwort hätte sie sich selbst auch gegeben. All die Prospekte von Restaurants an ihrem Kühlschrank bewiesen, dass dies auch für sie die Realität war.

Es war wirklich zu hoffen, dass Cassie bald das Kochen lernte …

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

In der Garage trafen sich die beiden Frauen wieder. Beide waren auf dem Weg nach Hause und Sam war gerade dabei ihren Motorradhelm aufzusetzen als die kleinere Frau hinter ihr vorbei ging und ihren vierten Grund nannte.

„Ich hasse dein Motorrad!"

Überrascht wandte Sam ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie Janet hinter ihr aufgetaucht und an ihr vorbeigegangen war. Diese war inzwischen jedoch schon bei ihrem Auto, einem silbernen Volvo, der zwei Parklücken weiter stand, angekommen.

Schnell hatte die Blondine jedoch ihre Verwirrung überwunden.

Ruhig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bike, bevor sie ihr Visier hochschob und Janet antwortete.

„Süße, du hasst mein Motorrad nicht. Du hast nur Angst, dass mir was passiert, obwohl du weißt, wie gut ich fahre. Wenn du aber gerne auf dem Anblick von mir in meinen ledernden Motorradklamotten, die dich eindeutig heiß machen, verzichten möchtest, musst du nur ein Wort sagen und ich werde öfter mit dem Auto fahren."

Mit diesen Worten klappte sie ihr Visier wieder herunter und startete ihr Motorrad. Zurück blieb nur eine einsame Janet, die sich müde in ihren Fahrersitz zurücklehnte.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Grund 5 & 6

**Wortanzahl:** 800 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 - Grund 5 & 6**

An einem Samstag, einem Tag nach ihrem Treffen auf dem Parkplatz, sahen sich Sam und Janet wieder. Beide waren gerade dabei ihren Wochenendeinkauf zu tätigen und so trafen sie sich unweigerlich an der Gefriertruhe mit den Pizzas. Doch während Janet in Ruhe ihren Einkaufswagen füllte, war Sam in einem Gespräch mit einem gut aussehenden Mann verwickelt.

Einen Kopf größer als die Frau, aber genauso blond wie diese ergaben die beiden ein wirklich gutes Bild. Insbesondere da er auch fähig zu sein schien Sam zum lachen zu bringen wie sie es eben tat. Janet war eben gerade bei den Tiefkühltruhen angekommen, aber es war eindeutig, dass das Pärchen sich schon länger unterhielt.

Die muskulösen Arme des Mannes waren auf den Griff des Wagens abgestützt und boten so ein mehr als ansprechendes Bild, da er seine Hemdärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt trug.

Kurz wanderte Janets Blick herunter und musterte den Rest des Mannes, doch ihre erste Einschätzung änderte sich nicht. Hier war jemand auf vollem Flirtkurs und seine ganze Körpersprache zeigte, dass er sich so gut wie möglich präsentieren wollte.

Sam schien dies klar zu sein, aber nach ihrem Lächeln zu urteilen, schien sie es zu genießen. Darum holte Janet wortlos ihre und Cassies Lieblingspizzas aus der Truhe und ging mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem „Hallo!" ab dem Pärchen vorbei. Sie wollte wirklich nicht ein Raubtier mit seiner (willigen) Beute stören. Das lernte man schon in Tiersendungen im Discovery Channel und galt eindeutig auch bei Menschen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später und nur ein Regal weiter bei den Kosmetik- und Pflegeprodukten wurde aber auch Janet bei ihrem Einkauf gestört. Jedoch nicht wie Sam von einem Mann, sondern von Sam selber.

„Janet! Janet warte!"

Ihren Wagen vor sich her schiebend, näherte sich Sam dem der anderen Frau. Diese war gerade dabei gewesen ein Duschbad auszusuchen und wandte sich nun mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue ihrer Arbeitskollegin zu.

„Hallo Sam. Wo ist denn dein Freund?"

Ruhig packte sie zwei Flaschen Duschbad in ihren Korb, während sie Sams Antwort zuhörte.

„Freund? Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Janet.", sagte die Blondine mit einem kleinen, neckischen Grinsen auf das die kleinere Frau jedoch nicht einging. Ebenso wie nicht auf Sams weiteren Kommentar. „Du musst doch wissen, wo mein Interesse liegt."

Sams Grinsen wandelte sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Janet schob jedoch wortlos ihren Einkaufswagen weiter, bis sie bei den Kondomen ankam. Sich eine Packung greifend, warf sie diese in Sams Wagen mit dem Kommentar „Grund 5. Du wirst Sex mit Männern vermissen."

Im Gang blieb nur eine verblüffte Sam zurück, die blinzelnd auf die Packung Trojaner mit Noppen für den Extraspaß der Frauen herunterblickte.

Erst an der Kasse sahen sich die beiden Frauen wieder. Janet hatte schon alles auf das Laufband gelegt als Sam hinter sie trat und ihre Artikel auf das Band legte.

Die Kondome waren nicht dabei, doch dafür waren, und Janet schaute zwei Mal hin um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verguckt hatte, zwei Magazine für Männer auf deren Cover sich nackte Frauen rekelten.

Mit leicht offen stehendem Mund blickte sie erst die Zeitschriften und dann Sam an. Diese hatte zwar eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen, aber schien sonst ruhig zu bleiben.

Janet kurz anstupsend, deutete sie auf den Verkäufer.

„Du bist dran."

Sich leicht schüttelnd, bezahlte Janet schnell ihre Sachen und packte sie ein, während Sam ihre wenigen bezahlte.

Gerade als Janet dabei war mit einem kurzen „Bye" gedankenverloren zu gehen, sprach Sam auf einmal, die gerade ihren „Playboy" wegpackte.

„Ich stehe auf Frauen und brauche keinen Mann und sollte ich mal das Verlangen nach mehr als Fingern oder einer Zunge haben … wozu gibt es Dildos und Vibratoren?"

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie weiter ihre Artikel eingepackt, aber nun war sie fertig, weswegen sie sich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln und einem „Bis bald!" von Janet und dem jungen, männlichen Kassierer verabschiedete, die ihr beide leicht fassungslos, aber auch fasziniert hinterher starrten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sam hielt gerade an einer Ampel auf dem Weg nach Hause vom Supermarkt an, als sie eine SMS bekam.

„1 neue Nachricht von Janet" blinkte ihr auf den Display ihres Handys entgegen als sie es schnell aus ihrer Hosentasche zog.

Da die Ampel noch immer rot war, drückte sie schnell auf ‚öffnen'. Nur zwei Sätze begrüßten sie.

_Wir sind zu unterschiedlich. Ich hätte nie so etwas getan._

Grinsend tippte sie schnell eine Antwort ein, ignorierend als es grün wurde und hinter ihr ein Hupkonzert anfing. Erst als sie fertig war, warf sie ihr Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr endlich los.

_Gegensätze ziehen sich an oder in unserem Fall aus. _^.- _Sag Bescheid und ich beweise es dir. Und tun brauchst du so was nie, solange ich bei dir bin und dir immer helfen werde. Egal was kommt._

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Grund 7

**Wortanzahl:** 994 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 – Grund 7**

Der nächste Sonntag war das inoffizielle, monatliche Treffen von SG-1 und der Familie Fraiser. Seitdem Janet Cassandra adoptiert hatte, versuchte das Team mindestens einen Tag im Monat mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie alle liebten den Teenager fast wie eine eigene Tochter oder Nichte und wollten alle Teil ihres Lebens sein. So versuchte jeder etwas zu finden was man mit ihr unternehmen kann.

Es war fast Hochsommer, weswegen der Colonel vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie zusammen an einen See fuhren. So kam es, dass sowohl Janet als auch Sam bekleidet in knappen Bikinis auf einer Wiese lagen und sich sonnten.

Sams blauer, sportlich geschnittener hob sich stark von ihrer hellen Haut ab, während Janets dunkelgrüner mit kleinen Blümchen das Bild einer unschuldigen Lolita heraufbeschwor. Unterstützt wurde dies noch durch die Menge an Stoff aus der ihr Bikini bestand. Diese neigte sich eher in Richtung Null, was unter anderem auch der Colonel, aber auch Daniel und Teal'c mit lohnenden Blicken und Kommentaren angemerkt hatten.

Auch Sam hätte gern etwas dazu gesagt, doch solange sie und Janet noch immer so in der Schwebe waren, wollte sie es nicht riskieren. Aus diesem Grund schenkte sie ihr nur ein anerkennendes Lächeln und ein „Sieht gut aus!" als Janet ihr T-Shirt und ihren Rock ausgezogen hatte.

Alle sechs genossen den Sonnenschein und waren glücklich heute frei zu haben. Auch Sam konnte nicht anders als wohlig zu seufzen und sich kurz zu stecken, bevor sie ihre Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte.

Sie war gerade dabei sich (wieder mal) in die Liebesgeschichte von Elizabeth Bennet und Mr. Darcy zu verlieren, als ein lauter Schrei und ein folgendes Lachen sie aufblicken ließen.

Ein junger, brünetter Mann hielt sich krampfhaft an einen anderen, etwas älteren Mann, fest der ihn hochgehoben hatte und versuchte ihn vom Steg in den See zu werfen. Der Jüngere hielt sich jedoch an den Älteren fest, sodass sie am Ende beide in den See stürzten. Prustend und lachend kamen beide wieder hoch. Anstatt jedoch gleich wieder aus dem See zu steigen, schwammen sie aufeinander zu.

Sam konnte hören wie der Jüngere den anderen leicht ausschimpfte. Der andere Mann trug jedoch nur ein Lächeln und auch Sam konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln als sie diesem Schauspiel folgte. Ihr Lächeln wurde sogar noch breiter als der Ältere auf einmal den Jüngeren an sich zog und dessen Triade mit einem Kuss beendete. Erst zärtlich wurde die Liebkosung schnell leidenschaftlicher bevor sich die beiden Männer keuchend trennten und wieder anfingen im Wasser herumzutollen.

Auch Sam hätte beinahe angefangen zu keuchen als sich ihr dieses Bild bot, denn auch wenn sie nichts so gut wie Janet erregte, konnte sie immer noch das Bild zweier attraktiver, junger Männer genießen.

Ihre Fantasie, die das Geschehen fortgeführt hatte, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen durch das hämische, ja fast angewiderte, ausgesprochene Wort „Schwuchtel."

Blinzelnd wandte sie ihren Blick zur Seite, während sie dem Pärchen zugesehen hatte, hatte sich ein junger Mann sich ihrer und Janets Decke genähert. Lächelnd blickte er auf sie und Janet herunter, bevor er sich neben Sam hinkniete.

Sein kurzes, blondes Haar stand strubblig in alle Richtungen ab und Wassertropfen hingen von seinen Strähnen und tropften nach und nach auf seine nackten, braungebrannten Schultern. Er sah nett, freundlich und höflich aus und doch war er der Einzige, der diese Beleidigung gesagt haben konnte.

Trotzdem wollte Sam lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Entschuldigung, was haben Sie eben gesagt?"

Ihre Stimme war kühl, als sie ihn weiterhin musterte. Auch Janet hatte inzwischen von ihrem Buch hochgesehen und beobachtete nun das Geschehen zwischen den beiden Blonden. Der Neuankömmling schien währenddessen überrascht von Sams Reaktion zu sein. Auf jeden Fall blickte er sie blinzelnd an, bevor er sich kurz räusperte und ihr antwortete.

„Nun, diese beiden Schwuchteln. Schrecklich, dass sie zulassen, das Kinder so etwas zu sehen bekommen. Du hast sie doch auch gesehen und hast bestimmt ähnliches gedacht."

Sein Lächeln war am Anfang zögernd, doch mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde es breiter, denn er war sich sicher, dass Sam genauso empfand.

„Nun …"

Sam neigte leicht den Kopf als würde sie überlegen, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich mir eben vorgestellt habe wie heiß die beiden wohl zwischen den Federn sind und, wenn ich zu dem meine Reaktion darauf nicht außer Acht lasse, die darin besteht, dass ich gerne meine Freundin entführen will um diese Vorstellung auf uns zu übertragen … ja, da ist meine Antwort leider ein dickes, fettes Nein für dich. Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich habe etwas zu tun."

Anfangs war Sams Ton freundlich, doch am Ende war er kalt und abweisend wie ihr Blick mit dem sie diesen homophoben Idioten betrachtete. Um ihn wirklich zu verdeutlichen, dass er abhauen sollte, zog sie die überraschte Janet an sich und nahm ihren Mund in Beschlag. Ihre Hand vergrub sich in das kurze Haar der Brünetten, als Sam deren Kopf an sich gedrückt hielt. Sekunden oder doch Minuten lang dauerte der Kuss in dem Sam und Janets Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, aber am Ende brauchten die beiden Luft und trennten sich keuchend voneinander.

Trotzdem flüsterte Janet leise. „Homophobie wird nie verschwinden und selten ist sie so harmlos."

Sam und Janets Münder waren immer noch nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Sam wünschte sich, dass sie wieder Janets Lippen spüren könnte. Doch bald waren Cassie und der Rest des Teams wieder da und sie wollte wirklich nicht erklären warum sie Janet unbedingt Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung üben mussten. Darum flüsterte sie ebenfalls leise.

„Und ich werde fast jeden tag mit Gou'ulds fertig. Da komme ich auch mit diesen Idioten klar. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber!"

Einen letzten, schnellen Kuss auf Janets Lippen drückend, zog sie ihre Hand aus deren Haar und setzte sich wieder richtig auf ihre Decke. Der Idiot war zum Glück verschwunden und bald tauchten auch Cassie und die anderen wieder auf, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie so ein nachdenkliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen brachen.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Grund 8

**Wortanzahl:** 653 Wörter

**Kapitel 5 - Grund 8**

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging mit sonnen, reden, lachen, schwimmen und spielen.

Cass forderte sie alle zu einer Runde Federball auf und bald gab es einen erbitterten Kampf zwischen den Teams von Sam mit Jack und Teal'c gegen Janets Team mit Cassie und Daniel. Überraschender Weise waren diese am Ende der haushohe Sieger, wobei Daniel nicht widerstehen konnte dies Jack unter die Nase zu reiben. Enden tat dies jedoch damit, dass beide versuchten sich damit zu übertreffen, wer wenn wann wie oft gerettet hatte.

Irgendwie endete es jedoch damit, dass Jack Cassie das Grillen beibrachte. Der Colonel hatte einen kleinen, tragbaren Grill mitgebracht, den er gerade mit Cassies Hilfe aufgebaute. Trotz einigem Gefluche war er bald fertig und stolz ließ er Cass die Holzkohle anzünden. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber dann war die Kohle gut durchgebrannt, sodass O'Neill beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde die Koteletts, Steaks und Bratwürste endlich auf den Grill zu legen.

Lächelnd sahen die beiden Frauen zu wie Jack Cassie zeigte worauf diese beim Grillen achten musste, während Daniel neben ihnen stand und gerade versuchte Teal'c den Brauch des Barbecue zu erklären.

Janet achtete jedoch kaum auf den Jaffa, sondern sah nur Jack und Cassie, die beinahe wie Vater und Tochter aussahen. Einen Vater wie ihn Cass verdiente und sich auch wünschte, doch sollte sie wirklich mit Sam zusammenkommen, würde sie keinen Vater, sondern nur eine zweite Mutter bekommen.

Sie hatte diesen Gedanken kaum gefasst als sie ihn auch schon aussprach. Zudem … was gab es da noch zu sagen? Sam würde bestimmt nicht auf einmal sagen, dass sie ein Mann war, denn diese Antwort konnte Janet sehr, sehr schnell als Lüge identifizieren.

Sam konterte jedoch nicht wie sonst wie aus der Pistole geschossen, sondern schien sich Janets Grund durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Grund 8: Cassie braucht und verdient einen Vater."

Die Worte hallten in Sams Gedanken nach, während sie ihren Blick von Janet zu Cassie wandern ließ. Diese biss gerade herzhaft in die erste, fertige Mini-Bratwurst und wurde prompt vom Colonel ausgelacht, weil sie sich die Zunge verbrannte. Mit einem kleinen Schluck von Jacks Bier hatte sie schnell ihre Bratwurst aufgegessen.

Ein Grinsen schmückte Sams Gesicht als sie zu sah wie Jack und Cassie sich darüber kabbelten, ob Jack Schuld sei, dass sie sich verbrannt hatte oder nicht. Cassie plädierte dafür, doch Jack gab lachend Cass großem Hunger die Schuld, bevor er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang, sie an sich zog und ihr eine weitere Bratwurst vom Grill anbot. Es war ein Bild, das sich oft bot, wenn SG-1 die Familie Fraiser traf. Auch das Daniel und Teal'c sich zu ihnen gesellte und Cass gegen Jack unterstützten, war so normal, dass Sam sich wirklich wunderte warum ihr die Antwort auf Janets Grund nicht schon vorher eingefallen war. Er war so offensichtlich. Es war überraschend, dass Janet es nicht sah …

„Warum?", fing Sam ihre Antwort ruhig an und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die andere Frau. „Warum braucht Cass einen Vater, wenn sie einen Onkel Jack hat der mit ihr selbst den dümmsten Film gucken würde? Warum braucht sie einen Vater, wenn sie einen Onkel Daniel hat, der ihr liebend gern bei ihren Haussaufgaben hilft? Oder einen Onkel Teal'c, der zusammen mit ihr die Erde und die Tau'ri erkundet? Sie hat drei sehr, sehr eifrige Onkel und zig andere Onkel und Tanten im SGC, dass ein Vater schon zu viel des Guten ist. Vor allem bei so einer liebevollen Mutter und einer Tante, die gerne mehr für sie wäre …"

Sams Blick wich für keinen Augenblick von Janets Gesicht. Sie wollte keine Regung und kein Gefühl verpassen, doch es blieb ausdruckslos und enthüllte nichts. So blieb der Blondine nichts anderes übrig als mit einem kleinen Seufzen aufzustehen und sich zum Rest ihrer „Familie" zu gesellen, während ihr Herz zurück blieb und von Janet auf die Waage gelegt wurde.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Grund 9

**Wortanzahl:** 807 Wörter

**Kapitel 6 - Grund 9**

So vergingen die Stunden, doch auch dieser schöne Nachmittag wurde wie so viele andere davor abrupt unterbrochen als eine bekannte Melodie erklang. Es war ein Lied, das irgendwie jeder von den 6 schon einmal gesummt hatte und was sie spaßeshalber den Stargate-Themensong getauft hatten. Zwar hatte das Instrumentalstück auch einen richtigen Namen, doch irgendwie blieb es immer bei ihrem selbst ausgedachten Namen, wenn sie dieses Lied erwähnten oder es summten. Sie alle mochten dieses Musikstück, doch Sam war die Einzige, die es als Klingelton für ihr Handy hatte.

Darum wandte sich jeder Blick der Blondine zu, die mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Anruf annahm. Ein jeder von ihnen hatte automatisch die Vermutung, dass etwas im SGC passiert war. Doch Sam winkte schnell ab und der Rest der Gruppe entspannte sich wieder. Sich einige Meter von den anderen entfernen, beendete Sam den Anruf nach einigen Minuten und kehrte mit einem Stirnrunzeln zurück.

"Ist etwas im SGC passiert?", fragte Jack schon wieder halb im Colonel-Modus.

"Keine Sorge, Sir. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem mit einem meiner Experimente. Einer meiner Assistenten hat mich darum gebeten kurz im SGC vorbei zu schauen.", erklärte Sam ihm.

Nachdem sie ihn und den Rest ihres Teams beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln zu Cassie.

"Tut mir Leid, Cass, dass ich jetzt schon gehen muss."

Das Teenagermädchen winkte jedoch nur ab und verabschiedete sich von Sam mit einer kurzen, aber festen Umarmung. Auch von den anderen hatte sich die Blondine schnell verabschiedet bis am Ende nur noch Janet übrig blieb. Diese begleitete die andere Frau bis zu deren Auto mit dem sie heute gekommen war und Janet konnte nicht anders als dies zu kommentieren.

"Heute ohne Motorrad?"

Sam ging jedoch nicht auf die Spitze ein, sondern nickte nur.

"Ich bin lernfähig", antwortete sie auf Janets rhetorische Frage, während sie ihre Sachen im Auto verstaute.

"Ja, lernen willst du immer."

Ihre Händen in ihren Rocktaschen vergraben, sah Janet zu dem Rest ihrer Gruppe zurück, die immer noch aßen. Sie hatte den Satz mehr in sich hinein gemurmelt denn alles andere, aber Sam hörte ihn trotzdem klar und deutlich.

Ruhig stand die junge Ärztin neben der Fahrertür, während sich Sam leise neben sie stellte und das Auto aufschloss. Anstatt jedoch einzusteigen, blieb sie still neben der Frau stehen, die ihr Herz immer wieder im Stakkato schlagen ließ.

"Ja, ich lerne gerne. Besonders in einem speziellen Bereich." Verführerisch lächelte Sam Janet an und fuhr langsam mit ihrem Zeigefinger über deren nackten Arm. Die Ärztin ging aber nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen trat sie einen Schritt von der Blondine und deren Auto weg.

"Ich weiß. Nichts macht dir mehr Spaß als neues über Wurmlöcher oder sonst was Physikalisches zu entdecken. Das dein Privatleben darunter leidet, ist dir egal... und dies ist auch mein Grund 9. Dur wirst niemals bei der Arbeit kürzer treten."

Sam einen letzten Blick zu werfend, wollte sie zurück ihrer Familie gehen, aber eine Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie zurück. Ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich an Sams Brust ziehen und spürte wie diese sich mit jedem neuen Atemzug hob und senkte. Gleichzeitig spürte sie diesen auch an ihrem Ohr. Sams Mund war direkt neben diesem und flüsterte Worte hinein, die sie erschauernd ließen.

"Für die richtige Person...", und hier hielt der heiße, feuchte Atem inne, der Janet das Gefühl gab, dass ihre Haut in Flammen stand, während Sams im Gegensatz dazu kühle Hand über Janets Körper fuhr bis sie auf deren Bauch liegen blieb. Brust an Rücken schmiegten sich die beiden Frauenkörper aneinander und kein Lufthauch passte zwischen ihnen während die Hitze des ausklingenden Tages verblasste im Kontrast zu der, die zwischen den beiden Frauen herrschte.

Sie beide kämpften gegen dieses Gefühl an, wissend das dies nicht der Moment für so etwas war. Es war ein Kampf gegen eine vollkommene Übermacht als Sam ihren Satz zu Ende sprach und Janet wieder den heißen Atem ihrer Freundin auf ihrer Haut spürte.

"Für die richtige Person, für dich, würde ich es machen."

Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter und als Sam das letzte Wort entwichen war, wurden auch diese überbrückt. Münder trafen aufeinander, Lippen wurden erobert und Zungen kämpften gegeneinander während Körper sich aneinander rieben und Hände sie erkundeten. Die Hitze der Umgebung wurde zur Hitze in den Körpern der Frauen, doch abrupt wurde diese Verbindung getrennt und Janet zwang ihre Hände sich von Sam zu lösen, während sie leise flüsterte: "Die richtige Person für dich wartet noch irgendwo darauf, dass du sie findest, denn ich bin es nicht."

Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich vollkommen von der Blondine, der nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu ihrer Arbeit zu fahren. Denn solange Janet es noch leugnete und sich an ihrem letzten Grund klammerte, blieb ihr, Sam, nichts anderes übrig als für ihre richtige Person zu kämpfen und zu warten.

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Grund 10

**Wortanzahl:** 795 Wörter

**Kapitel 7 - Grund 10**

Lächelnd kehrte Janet zu ihrer Tochter und ihren Freunden zurück, die nichts von ihrem kleinem Intermezzo mit Sam mitbekommen hatten. Doch während sie lachte, redete und Spaß mit ihrer Familie hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit um Sam.

Neun Gründe, die gegen eine Beziehung mit der anderen Frau sprachen, hatte sie nun schon genannt. Neun Antworten hatte sie nun schon von Sam bekommen, die zeigten, dass diese Gründe in der Realität vielleicht nicht so unüberwindbar waren wie sie es in ihren Gedanken waren.

Sie gab zu, dass einige von ihnen nicht so schwerwiegend waren, doch sie würden alle ihre Folgen haben, die sie und Sam, Cassie und das Team sowie so viele andere zu spüren bekommen würden. Wollte sie das? Wollte sie riskieren ihren Beruf beim SGC, beim Militär zu verlieren nur um mit Sam zusammen zu sein? Oder eher... wollte sie riskieren, dass Sams Arbeit in Gefahr war?

Wollte sie Cassie wirklich erklären, dass sie nie wieder einen Dad haben würde, aber dafür eine Sam, eine dritte Mum?

Oder wollte sie wirklich den letzten Schritt gehen und zeigen, dass sie nicht 'normal' war? Öffentlich als Lesbe bekannt sein?

Nie wieder die starke Umarmung eines Mannes spüren? Aufhören von einer Ehe voller Hochs und Tiefs zu träumen? Von... eigenen Kindern? Kindern, die sie genauso wie Cass lieben könnte, wenn diese sie endgültig für ihr Erwachsenenleben verlassen wird?

Es gab so viele Fragen, Bedenken, die zu beachten waren, bevor sie richtig mit Sam zusammen sein konnte, doch am Ende blieb all das Überlegen an einer Frage hängen und diese ... diese gab Janet schließlich den letzten Grund, den sie Sam nennen würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Leise summend schloss Sam die Tür zu ihrem Haus auf. Zum Glück hatte die Sache auf der Arbeit nicht so lange gedauert, weswegen sie sogar schon um 9 Uhr abends Zuhause war. Zuerst hatte sie überlegt noch schnell Janet und Cass zu besuchen um ihren abrupten Aufbruch wieder gut zu machen, aber nach ihrer letzten Verabschiedung von Janet wollte sie dieser erstmal Zeit geben um über alles nachzudenken.

Ein Grund blieb dieser noch und dann musste und würde sie endlich einsehen, dass sie beide die Chance verdienten zusammen zu sein. Nichts und niemand ist ein zu großes Hindernis und Sam würde dies Janet beweisen. Sie würde ihr zeigen, dass keiner ihrer Gründe eine Rolle spielte, wenn sie ein erstmal ein Paar wären. Zusammen würden sie Wege finden und Janets Angst, denn nichts anderes war das Zögern der kleineren Ärztin in Sams Augen, würde versiegen. Dafür würde sie kämpfen und wenn es sie ihren letzten Atemzug kosten würde.

So siegesgewiss konnte sie nicht anders als zu summen, während sie ihre Tasche abstellte, das Licht anmachte und direkt in das Antlitz einer wartenden Janet blickte.

"Hu, was machst du denn hier?", begrüßte Sam ihre Freundin mit einem Lächeln, das diese jedoch nicht erwiderte. Sie saß an Sams Küchentisch und starrte auf ihre verschränkten Hände, die auf der Tischplatte lagen. Sekundenlang blieb sie so sitzen, bevor sie langsam ihren Blick hob und Sam mitten in ihrem Satz unterbrach.

"Bist du gekommen um deinen 10. Grund zu nennen und..." Sam wollte sagen, dass sie ihn widerlegen würde. So wie sie es auch mit den anderen neun getan hatte, doch Janets Blick, so ernst, ohne den Hauch eines Lächelns, ließ sie inne halten. Ihre Stimme versagte, während diese sonst so warmen Augen sie musterten und sie Janet hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Sekunden vergingen bevor sie sich räuspern konnte und mit einer Stimme, die ihre Ängste und Sorgen zeigte, weiter sprechen konnte als sie sich Janet näherte. "Ist was passiert? Geht es dir gut? Oder ist etwas mit Cass?"

Die andere Frau war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand nun neben dem Tisch, wo sie auf Sam wartete. Nur ein halber Meter trennte die beiden Frauen als Janet endlich antwortete und Sam stoppte.

"Ich weiß nun meinen zehnten Grund."

So klar, so kühl, so gefühllos. Eine Stimme, die Sam eine Gänsehaut heraufbeschwor und ihre Eingeweide zusammen krampfen ließ. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich als würde sie direkt in die Stabwaffe eines Goa'uld blicken, wissend das es keine Rettung geben würde. Hilflos dem Schuss ausgeliefert als Janet ohne Zögern weiter sprach und ihre Hoffnungen tötete wie es ein Goa'uld nicht besser mit ihr hätte tun können.

"Mein zehnter Grund gegen eine Beziehung mit dir... Ich liebe dich nicht."

Und ebenso hilflos wie in einem Kampf ohne Chancen zu gewinnen war Sams Antwort, die in ihrer Einfachheit und Stille, die ganze Verzweiflung aufzeigte, die ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen beherrschte.

"Bitte... versuch es... ich warte."

Doch Janet entgegnete nichts und ließ sie genauso zurück wie ein Goa'uld sein Opfer zurückließ. Leer, leblos und ohne Chance sein Leben so fortzuführen wie es war.

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Epilog

**A/N: **Sorry für die Wartezeit. RL ließ mir jedoch kaum Zeit um dieses Kapitel abzutippen. Dafür ist es aber auch verdammt lang, also... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 2582 Wörter

**Epilog**

Inzwischen waren sechs Monate seit diesem einen Samstagabend vergangen, der so viele Leben verändert hatte.

Sam und Janet versuchten in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch Freunde zu sein, aber jedem fiel auf, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Manche wie Cassie oder Daniel fragten direkt nach, während andere wie Jack und Teal'c ihren stillen Beistand zeigten.

Ohne dass es jeder so richtig von ihnen merkte, wandelten sich dadurch auch die Beziehungen im SG-1. War früher Sam fast immer mit Janet zusammen, was sie nun meist mit ihrem CO unterwegs und die Gerüchte über die Beiden flammten wieder auf wie sie es schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatten.

Doch auch Janet schürte mit ihrem Verhalten Gerüchte, die sie vor vier Monaten auch bestätigt hatte.

Seit vier Monaten oder 16 Wochen oder knapp 120 Tagen war sie die feste Freundin von Daniel. Eine Tatsache, die Sam jeden Morgen einen erneuten Stich beim Aufwachen verpasste und jeden Abend in den Schlaf wiegte.

Teal'c und Cassie blieben die Einzigen, deren Beziehungen zu Janet, Sam und den beiden Männern sich nicht veränderten, denn auch Jacks und Daniels Verhalten zueinander hatte sich durch die neue Beziehung des Archäologen geändert. Hatten sie früher ebenso wie Sam und Janet regelmäßige tägliche Treffen auf der Arbeit gehabt, gab es jetzt nur noch Szenen wie sie zusammen trainierten, Meetings hatten oder ähnliches. Jegliche ihrer Interaktionen hatte nun einen Bezug zu ihrer Arbeit.

Doch dies musste nicht heißen, dass Sam und Janet sowie Jack und Daniel keine Freunde mehr waren. Obwohl es Sam mitunter schmerzte, versuchte sie wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit einer Freundschaft zu der brünetten Ärztin zu bewahren, sodass es wieder so wie früher zwischen ihnen sein konnte. Sam musste nur darauf warten, hoffen, beten und so vieles anderes, dass ihre Gefühle für Janet endlich nachließen würden und auch ihre Träume, die ihr immer wieder ein gemeinsames Leben mit dieser vorgaukelten, durch andere ersetzt werden würden.

So vergingen diese sechs Monate für die Blondine aus einem Wechselbad der Gefühle. Der Wunsch um Janet zu kämpfen. Das Wissen, dass dies sinnlos ist. Der Schmerz Janet in Daniels Armen zu sehen und der Verlust von Janet in ihrem Leben, der verstärkt wurde durch ihre nun kühle und vorsichtige halb-freundschaftliche, halb-kollegiale Beziehung zu einander. All diese Gefühle fanden ihren Höhepunkt und Erlösung als sie Janet zum ersten Mal nach all diesen Monaten umarmte.

Die letzte Mission war schwer gewesen und beinahe hätten sie es alle nicht überlebt, aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft und nun waren sie hier. Alle vier lebten und waren sicher auf der Krankenstation des SGCs und Sam konnte nicht anders als Janet zu umarmen. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie alles was geschehen war und brauchte einfach nur den Trost ihrer Freundin. Selbst, wenn Janet nie mehr als Freundschaft empfinden würde... es war genug und es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie begann dies zu akzeptieren.

Die Umarmung dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor Sam sich schnell wieder löste und ihre vielleicht-bald-wieder-Freundin mit einem Lächeln ansah.

"Tut mir Leid, ich... ich möchte gerne wieder deine Freundin sein. Nur deine Freundin... Ich vermisse dich."

Leise war Sams Stimme, sowohl wegen dem was sie sagte, aber auch wegen der Tatsache, dass Daniel nur wenige Meter in einem der Krankenbette lag und schlief.

Still wartete sie auf Janets Antwort, doch diese schien keine zu wissen. Fast hilflos sah sie Sam an, während sie nach Worten suchte. "Ich... ich... ja", brachte sie am Ende heraus und Sam spürte wieder mal diesen altbekannten Schmerz, der hoffentlich in einigen Monaten verschwinden war. Doch sie hatte sich etwas geschworen. Wenn Janet sie nicht mehr als Geliebte haben wollte... würde sie ihr zumindest eine Freundin sein. Mit diesem erneut gefassten Vorsatz und einem leicht schüchternden Lächeln für Janet verließ sie darum endgültig die Krankenstation ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Sekundenlang starrte Janet ihr hinterher, bevor sie sich mit einem Kopfschütteln umwandte und an das Bett von Daniel trat. Dort nahm sie sein Krankenblatt auf um etwas zu notieren, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später legte sie es wieder weg. Stattdessen trat sie zu Daniel und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hand blieb ruhig auf seiner Wange liegen, während sie ihn einfach nur ... ansah. Seine sonst so ausdrucksstarken Augen waren geschlossen und ließen sie alleine mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, die schon so lange in Aufruhr waren, dass sie sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte wie es früher war.

Augenblicke vergingen, wurden zu Sekunden die zu Minuten wurden und immer noch herrschte Stille in der Krankenstation. Erst Janets leises Seufzen als sie ihre Hand mit einem letzten zärtlichen Streicheln von Daniels Wange wegzog, durchbrach diese. Es war verlockend die Stille aufrecht zu erhalten und alles andere zu ignorieren, aber Janet war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Genauso wie es auch Daniel wusste. Wie er es seit dem ersten Moment gewusst hatte als er Janet zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ohne ein Wort öffnete er seine Augen und nickte ihr schlicht zu.

Mit einem leise geflüsterten "Es tut mir leid." und einem Kuss auf die eben noch gestreichelte Wange ließ sie ihn in der Krankenstation zurück. Wortlos in die Schatten starrend, aus denen langsam Jacks Gestalt heraustrat, während Janet die von Sam suchte.

Fündig wurde sie in deren Quartier, dass sie nach einem kurzem Klopfen und einem „Herein" betreten durfte. Überrascht blickte Sam Janet an als diese eingetreten war. Erst blieb sie zögernd an der Tür stehen, doch schnell hatte sie ihren Mut wiedergefunden. Vollkommen Sams Begrüßung ignorierend, ging sie zur Blondine und stellte sich direkt vor diese. Vorsichtig, doch ohne einen Hauch von Zaghaftigkeit, legte sie ihre Hände auf Sams Wange und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf deren leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Die Liebkosung dauerte nur Sekunden. Es war ein Wiedersehen, ein Verzeih-mir, ein Wiederentdecken und soviel mehr. Sie beide wünschten sich, dass die Zeit in diesem Moment still stehen könnte, doch der Fluss der Zeit war unaufhaltbar und die Realität ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

Mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes, des beinahe Besitzens und des gleich wieder Verlierens, aber vor allem mit dem verlockenden Gefühl der Hoffnung und des Wissens, dass diese vergeblich war, löste sich Sam von Janet.

„Spiel nicht mit mir!"

Kalt war Sams Stimme, aber der Griff ihrer Hände um Janets Handgelenke war vorsichtig. Vorsichtig, aber doch so stark.

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir. Ich habe nur endlich gemerkt, dass ich … feige war." Sanft war die Stimme der anderen Frau. Sanft wie ihre Hände, die Sams Gesicht umfinden und deren Finger zärtlich deren weichen Haut streichelten.

Diese hatte jedoch genug. Wütend und spürend wie all diese alten Wunden wieder auftaten, riss sie sich von Janet los und entfernte sich einige Meter von der anderen Frau.

„Feige? Ist dir Daniel schon nicht mehr genug? Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, bist du mit ihm zusammen."

Beim letzten Satz brach ihre Stimme, aber sie ignorierte es. Erschöpft von Janets Spiel schlang sie ihre Arme um sich selbst. Es schien als wolle sie sich vor Janet und der Welt schützen. Als wolle sie alle diese Gefühle abwehren, die so plötzlich wieder auf sie einstürzten, aber schon ein einziger Satz von der anderen Frau brach all ihre Schutzwalle.

„Daniel und ich haben uns getrennt."

Janet wollte weiter reden, doch Sam gab ihr nicht die Möglichkeit dazu.

„Und das gibt dir das Recht hierher zu kommen und dein Spielchen mit mir wieder aufzunehmen? Jetzt… jetzt, wo ich endlich den Kraft und den Mut fand ohne dich weiterzuleben? Gerade jetzt?"

Sams Stimme war immer noch so unnatürlich kalt, aber ihre Augen… ihre Augen zeigten all dies was ihre Stimme nicht zeigen konnte und dies gab Janet den Mut weiterzureden.

„Ich hatte einfach nur Angst und all diese Gründe waren einfach nur Ausflüchte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Sam wollte was sagen, diese unnütze Ausrede unterbrechen, doch Janet gab ihr dazu keine Chance und sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass wir beide den Job, den wir beide so lieben, verlieren. Du hast jedoch Recht. So viele Paare lassen DADT nicht zwischen sich kommen und dies will ich auch nicht für uns."

Hier stoppte Janet kurz und holte tief Luft, denn nachdem Sam all dies für ihre Beziehung getan hatte, wurde es Zeit, dass auch sie zeigte wie viel ihr an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit der Blondine lag.

„Wir sind zwar beide führende Kräfte im SGC, aber zumindest kann man uns nicht vorwerfen, dass wir eine Beziehung mit Jemand unter unserem Kommando anfangen. Wir sind gleichrangig und zudem arbeiten wir sowieso kaum zusammen. Außerdem… das SGC macht sich doch schon seit Jahren öfter seine eigenen Regeln wegen seinem besonderen Status, Aufgaben und Problemen."

Während Janet sprach, hatte es sich Sam inzwischen auf ihrem kleinen Bett gemütlich gemacht und sah nun zu wie die kleinere Frau im Zimmer auf- und abging.

„Und mein dritter Grund war um die Wahrheit zu sagen totaler Blödsinn, denn mal ehrlich… wir leben seit Jahren von Fast Food und die Restaurants würden uns bestimmt vermissen. Vor allem Herr Cho, der sich jedes Mal freut, wenn wir sein Restaurant besuchen. Außerdem hat sich Cassie gerade ein Kochbuch gekauft, sodass sie uns bestimmt bald mit Essen verwöhnt."

Sam konnte nicht anders als langsam anfangen zu grinsen, aber Janet achtete nicht darauf oder sah es vielleicht auch nicht, da sie ohne Pause weiter sprach.

„Und deine Motorradklamotten! Du willst gar nicht wissen wie oft du in diesem Outfit meine Träume bereichert hast. Oder dein Motorrad! Gott, du würdest mich für verrückt halten, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass ich es mal mit dir auf eine andere Art reiten dürfte." 

Zauberte der vorherige Teil von Janets Monolog ein Lächeln auf Sams Lippen, waren diese letzte Sätze Schuld, dass sich eine verdächtige Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Dieses Bild, das Janet durch ihre Wörter herauf beschwor, war wirklich… nett um es einmal schlicht auszudrücken. Auch Janet schien diese plötzliche Hitze zu spüren, wenn man nach ihrem roten Gesicht schließen konnte, doch trotz allem sprach sie weiter.

„Sex mit Männern ist nebenbei sowieso überbewertet. Glaub mir, ich werde dir so viele Orgasmen verpassen bis du nicht mehr stehen kannst. Nun fast so viele. Du musst dich schließlich revanchieren."

Oh Gott, Sam hoffte wirklich das Janet dieses Versprechen erfüllen wird… und das sie auch ihre ‚Rache' bekommen wird. Am besten jetzt gleich, doch noch immer achtete die kleinere Frau nicht auf Sam.

„Und unsere Unterschiede! Habe ich dir von meinen Eltern erzählt? Die waren das Paradebeispiel dafür, dass Unterschiede sich perfekt ergänzen können. Außerdem haben wir diese These seit Jahren in unserem Beruf und während unserer Freundschaft getestet und nie hatten wir Probleme!"

Nickend stimmte Sam zu, die inzwischen wirklich dagegen kämpfte sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Janet sah sie jedoch immer noch nicht an und kriegte so nichts von Sam innerem Kampfe mit.

„Mein nächster Grund war auch einfach nur dumm! Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, dass jemand dir weh tut aufgrund bescheuerter und unsinniger Ideen und Weltanschauungen. Doch dies kann nicht nut bei homophoben Idioten passieren, sondern auch bei den Goa'uld und diesen tretest du regelmäßig in den Hintern."

Janet hatte kurz inne gehalten um Sam am Ende ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken, aber innerhalb von Sekunden nahm sie schon wieder ihren nervösen Gang auf. Inzwischen hatte sie schon mehrere Male den Raum durchquert und Sam konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wann Janet wohl anfangen würde eine Spur im Fußboden zu hinterlassen.

„Das Problem mit einem Vater für Cass ist schon ernster, aber du hast Rest. Sollte sie wirklich das Verlangen haben den Rat eines Mannes zu hören, kann sie Jack, Daniel, Teal'c oder General Hammond darum bitten. Himmel, ich bin sicher selbst Walter würde ihr gerne helfen. Fast das komplette SGC frisst ihr aus der Hand und jeder wäre mehr als glücklich ihr zu helfen."

Lächelnd erinnerte sich Sam an eine Szene mit Cass, dem Colonel und Daniel sowie Walter in einem pinkfarbenen Overall, der dieses Argument von Janet eindeutig unterstützte.

„Außerdem hast du in letzter Zeit oft gezeigt, dass du alles stehen und liegen lässt, wenn Cass oder ich oder einer deiner anderen Freunde Hilfe braucht. Du vergisst nie wie wichtig unsere, deine Arbeit ist, aber du suchst auch immer nach der Möglichkeit, die für alle Beteiligten am besten ist. Du opferst nie jemanden sondern versuchst eher alle zu retten."

Nach diesem Satz blieb Janet wieder stehen und holte tief Luft, während sie immer noch starr auf der ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand starrte. Sam hatte bis eben noch gelächelt aufgrund Janets Geplapper, denn als nichts anderes konnte man dieses Reden ohne Luft zu holen bezeichnen, doch nun war ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. Irgendwas würde noch kommen. Sie hoffte es wäre das wonach es sie so verlangte, aber bevor sie sich wieder verletzen ließ, wollte sie auf nummersicher gehen. Nie wieder würde sie ihre Mauern um sich herum so leicht herunterlassen. Nie wieder würde sie einem anderen Menschen so leicht die Macht über sich geben. Das hatte sie sich in den letzten Monaten geschworen und doch… fühlte sich ihr Körper angespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens als Janet sich endlich zu ihr umdrehte und sie ansah.

„Und mein letzter Grund… mein letzter Grund war einfach nur ein Produkt meiner Blindheit und meiner Feigheit."

Mit jedem Wort hatte sich Janet Sam genähert bis sie direkt vor dieser stand. Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie nieder und nahm Sams Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Es tut mir leid Sam, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich war einfach nur dumm und als Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten kann ich einfach nur sagen... Ich hatte Angst davor wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Janet beugte sich vor um Sam zu küssen, doch auf einmal spürte sie deren Fingerspitzen auf ihren Lippen.

"Wochenlang habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du mir das sagst, aber anstatt es _mir_ zu sagen, warst du auf einmal mit Daniel zusammen. Woher soll ich wissen, dass du in wenigen Monaten deine Meinung nicht schon wieder änderst?"

Es war vielleicht gemein, doch Sam brauchte einfach die vollkommene Gewissheit, dass es Janet wirklich ernst meinte... und... zumindest sich selbst über gab sie es zu... Janet sollte etwas zu Kreuze kriechen und um sie kämpfen so wie es auch Sam für Janet tat.

Janet ließ sich durch die Äußerung der anderen Frau jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sagte schlicht und mit einem Lächeln: „Ganz einfach... Daniel liebe ich nicht."

„Hast du ihm auch Gründe genannt?", konnte Sam nicht anders zu fragen, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte dieser simple Satz ihre Zweifel alle zur Seite geschoben und fast vollkommen zerstört.

Auch Janet trug immer noch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, doch nun war es eines wie es Sam noch nie gesehen hatte. Es trug so viele Nuancen, hatte so viele Facetten, drückte so viel aus und Sam konnte kaum alles erkennen, aber eins... das wichtigste war unverkennbar. Dieses eine Gefühl, dass Janet mit ihren nächsten Worten endgültig zwischen ihnen besiegelte.

"Nein, aber ich kann dir dafür tausend weitere Gründen nennen, warum ich dich liebe."

Still, ohne einen Laut, lächelten sich die beiden Frauen an, während ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen und diesmal... diesmal wehrte sich Sam nicht ans Janet sie zu einem Kuss an sich zog. Alle Sorgen, Probleme und Zweifel, die noch zu besprachen waren, spielten in diesem Moment keine Rolle mehr. Jetzt galt nur noch, dass sie nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder zusammen waren und nichts anderes war mehr wichtig.

Nur sie beide und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Ende

**A/N:** STOP! Noch nicht aufhören! Es kommt noch ein Kapitel oder eher eine Missing Scene also eine fehlende Szene. Die schwirrte mir länger im Kopf herum, doch ich konnte sie einfach nicht in die Fic einbauen, weswegen ich sie nächste Woche als Extra-Kapitel posten werde.

Bis dahin jedoch... Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

Lg

Shadow


	10. Missing Scene I

**Wortanzahl:** 2151 Wörter

**Missing Scene I – Jack und Daniel in der Krankenstation (Epilog)**

_Augenblicke vergingen, wurden zu Sekunden die zu Minuten wurden und immer noch herrschte Stille in der Krankenstation. Erst Janets leises Seufzen als sie ihre Hand mit einem letzten zärtlichen Streicheln von Daniels Wange wegzog, durchbrach diese. Es war verlockend die Stille aufrecht zu erhalten und alles andere zu ignorieren, aber Janet war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Genauso wie es auch Daniel wusste. Wie er es seit dem ersten Moment gewusst hatte als er Janet zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ohne ein Wort öffnete er seine Augen und nickte ihr schlicht zu. _

_Mit einem leise geflüsterten "Es tut mir leid." und einem Kuss auf die eben noch gestreichelte Wange ließ sie ihn in der Krankenstation zurück. Wortlos in die Schatten starrend, aus denen langsam Jacks Gestalt heraustrat, während Janet die von Sam suchte._

„Hallo Jack." Ruhig und fest war Daniels Stimme während Jack langsam aus dem Schatten trat und sich auf den Stuhl neben Daniels Bett setzte.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte Jack die Begrüßung bevor sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Ohne das er es richtig realisierte, zupfte Daniel immer wieder an seiner Bettdecke herum und strich sie gleich darauf wieder glatt. Aber auch Jack hatte starkes Interesse an dem weißen Bettbezug. Erst nach einigen Minuten, angefüllt voll Schweigen und so vielen unausgesprochenen Dingen zwischen ihnen, hob er seinen Blick. Wie schon zuvor fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf den Verband, der um Daniels Kopf gewickelt war.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?", fragte er leise und zwang seine Hände ruhig in seinem Schoß liegen zu blieben. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich zu vergewissern, dass diese Verletzung nicht zu schlimm war. Er wollte Daniels Wärme spüren und wissen, dass dieser eine schreckliche Moment nicht so ausgegangen war wie er es so oft in seinen Träumen tat. Doch er konnte dies nicht tun. Egal was er eben miterleben und mitangesehen hatte. Es änderte nichts zwischen ihm und Daniel...

„Nein, die Schmerzmittel wirken sehr gut. Janet hat mir etwas von ihren guten Sachen gegeben", beruhigte ihn Daniel und erwiderte endlich den Blickkontakt. Einige Momente hielten sie diesen, bevor er von dem Jüngeren seufzend unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich dies sage, aber... ich war einfach nur ein Vollidiot."

„Das warst du", gab Jack ohne Pause zu, doch Daniel achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen sprach er ohne Pause weiter.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen warum ich so reagiert habe. Ich… als wir zusammen kamen, war ich überwältigt wie anders du dich benahmst. Ich mochte und liebte dich schon vorher als Kollegen und Freund, aber zu sehen und zu fühlen wie du dich als Partner benahmst, deine Gefühle für mich in so vielen Kleinigkeiten zu spüren, war wundervoll… und furchterregend. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatten wir unseren Rhythmus, unsere gemeinsamen Gewohnheiten und lernten uns trotzdem immer wieder neu und auf andere Art und Weise kennen."

„Und darum hast du Schluss gemacht und warst innerhalb weniger Tage mit Janet zusammen?" Spöttisch war Jacks Stimme, doch konnte sie nicht vollkommen den Schmerz verstecken, den er fühlte als er sich an diese Tage zurück erinnerte.

Daniel war es damals gewesen, der ihn überzeugt hatte, diese unausgesprochenen Gefühle zwischen ihnen auszuleben und das Risiko entdeckt zu werden einzugehen. Monatelang hatten sie sich und ihre Beziehung vor der Welt versteckt. Selbst ihre Freunde wussten nicht genau Bescheid. Entweder, weil sie ihnen ihre Privatsphäre lassen wollten wie Teal'c oder weil sie gerade einen eigenen Kampf ausfochten wie es bei Sam und Janet der Fall gewesen war.

Es war nicht immer leicht gewesen ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, doch sie hatten es geschafft und kamen damit klar …. Oder zumindest hatte Jack dies gedacht. Bis zu dem Tage als Daniel ihn sprechen wollte und hatte Jack erst noch Witze über Daniels Wortwahl gerissen, zeigte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke das Daniel das Klischee erfüllte. Eine Bitte um ein Gespräch und schon war ihre Beziehung ad acta gelegt. Jack wollte um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Daniel sollte sich einige Tage beruhigen und dann sollten sie sich noch einmal aussprechen. Doch anstatt einer Aussprache sah er wie Daniel nur Tage nach dem Ende ihrer Beziehung Janet küsste und ihm wurde klar, dass Daniel ihre Beziehung wirklich für beendet ansah.

Die ersten Wochen hatte Jack immer wieder überlegt, ob Daniel es vielleicht nicht ernst mit ihm gemeint hatte… ihre Beziehung nicht ernst genommen hatte oder ob er vielleicht einfach nur seine Gefühle überschätzt hatte, aber immer wieder hatte er diese Gedanken verdrängt, wenn sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung überfallen hatten. Daniel war vieles, aber er war kein Lügner. Er war niemand, der anderen willkürlich wehtat. Trotz dieser Gedanken blieb ihr Verhalten zu einander jedoch immer noch professionell. Sie arbeiten immer noch gut zusammen, aber der Rhythmus hatte sich verändert.

Denn spätestens nach einem Gespräch mit Sam, das durch viele Biere und anderen Drinks ins Laufen gebracht wurde, war Jack Daniels Verhalten etwas klarer. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Genauso wie ihm auch das Verhalten seiner beiden Freundinnen nun nicht mehr so seltsam erschien nach diesem aufklärenden Bargespräch zu später Stunde. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte oder wollte, drifteten er und Sam nach dieser gegenseitigen Beichte immer näher. Kurz hatte er den Gedanken gehegt, dass sie vielleicht ebenso wie Janet und Daniel zueinander finden könnten oder wenigstens Vergessen beieinander finden würden, aber sie beiden hingen immer noch zu sehr an ihren alten Partnern und die Hoffnung war zu groß, dass es irgendwann wieder anders sein würde. Anders, weil die beiden Frauen alles untereinander klären könnten und auch Daniel wieder seinen Weg zu Jack finden würde.

Doch je mehr Monate vergingen, desto kleiner wurde Jacks Hoffnung. Erst nachdem er diese Szene zwischen Daniel und Janet in der Krankenstation beobachtet hatte, flammte die Hoffnung wieder auf. Trotzdem war er leicht überrascht als Daniel sein Geständnis oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, begann und ehrlich gesagt… er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte.

Darum ließ er Daniel einfach weiter reden und hörte zu wie dieser versuchte sich und sein Verhalten zu erklären.

„Ja… nein", fing dieser an Jacks Frage zu beantworten, wobei er doch selbst die Antwort auf die Frage, warum er so schnell mit Janet zusammen gekommen, nicht kannte. „… wir waren beide verwirrt und hatten Angst vor unseren Gefühlen", setzte er seine Erklärung schließlich fort.

„Ohne dass ich es richtig merkte, wurde Janet in den letzten Monaten unserer Beziehung zu meiner Ansprechpartnerin. Ich hörte ihr zu und sie mir und irgendwie… wurde es einfach mehr."

Daniels Blick bat um Verständnis, doch Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jedem weiterem Wort aus dem Munde des jüngeren Mannes verschlossener. Einen kleinen Seufzer ausstoßend, blieb Daniel darum nichts anderes übrig als einfach weiter zu reden und zu hoffen, dass Jack ihn verstehen und verzeihen würde.

„Wir hatten die gleichen Sorgen. Ich über unsere Beziehung und Janet über die ihre mit Sam. Wir beide hatten einfach Angst vor unseren Gefühlen. Sie zu erahnen und auszuleben, ist etwas vollkommen anderes als sie anzuerkennen und auszusprechen… sie ernst zu nehmen und nicht nur als vorübergehende Gefühlsaufwallung anzusehen."

„Glaubst du mir fiel es leicht mir und dir gegenüber Gefühle einzugestehen von denen ich jahrelang gehört hatte, dass ich sie verstecke sollte? Das diese verboten seien?", unterbrach ihn hier jedoch Jack mit kaum verhüllter Wut. So anders als sein sonst so kalter Zorn und somit ein Grund, dass Daniels Hoffnung immer noch erstarb. Es zeigte ihm, dass er bzw. ihre Beziehung Jacks Gefühlswelt immer noch in Aufruhr brachte… ihn emotional noch berührten…

„Nein, aber du bist in vielen Bereichen mutiger als ich", war darum nur Daniels ruhige Antwort bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich wurde immer wieder in Schubladen geschoben. Der Neue in der Klasse, das Waisenkind, das Wunderkind, der Geek, der verrückte ‚Professor', der nutzlose Wissenschaftler und jetzt eins der Mitglieder von der ‚Eliteeinheit' SG-1. Manche dieser Schubladen stören mich nicht, nein, ich mag sie sogar, aber gleichzeitig hasse ich es das jeder mich so einfach beurteilt ohne mich vorher zu kennen."

Daniels Stimme wurde immer schneller bis er aufhören musste um tief Luft zu holen. Jack nutzte diese Pause jedoch um sich wieder selbst zu Wort zu melden.

„Und das hat was mit mir und uns zu tun?"

Er wollte Daniel eigentlich versichern, dass er ihn seit ihrem ersten Treffen schon nicht mehr in eine Schublade gesteckt hatte. Dafür überraschte dieser ihn einfach viel zu oft. Je besser er ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar wie unmöglich es ist Daniel in eine Gruppe einzuordnen. Er hatte einfach zu viele Facetten um ihn auf eine zu begrenzen, doch gleichzeitig wusste Jack, dass viele Leute den einfachsten Weg wählten und genau dies taten. Er wollte wirklich Daniel dies sagen, doch am Ende konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen. Stattdessen brachte er lieber diesen dummen Kommentar und wartete dann still auf Daniels Reaktion was aus einem simplen schiefen Grinsen bestand.

„Es hat alles was damit zu tun. Wenn ich wirklich ohne Einschränkungen, aber mit all diesen Gefühlen, die du in mich heraufbeschwörst, mit dir zusammen bin, werde ich automatisch schon wieder in eine Schublade geschoben. Ich würde nicht mehr vorrangig als Wissenschaftler angesehen werden, sondern als Homosexueller. Jeder würde dies zuerst sehen und sich seine Meinung bilden, Vorurteile sehen und ... ich glaubte nicht, dass ich dies ertragen könnte."

Daniel hielt kurz innen, doch nur um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor er auch schon weiter sprach.

„Ich habe jahrelang den Ruf des Verrückten getragen, wurde von Kollegen ausgelacht und von Menschen, denen ich vertraute, im Stich gelassen. Ich habe diese Zeit gehasst. Egal wie sicher ich mir war, dass ich Recht hatte, ich habe so oft überlegt alles zu widerrufen... lieber als jemand bekannt sein, der Fehler macht anstatt als Idiot oder Verrückter. Erst durch das SGC wurde ich wieder mehr und selbst Leute, die etwas gegen Wissenschaftler hatten und haben, fingen an mich zu respektieren."

„Ich wurde zu einem anerkannten Mitglied von SG-1, aber wenn die Beziehung über unsere Beziehung laut werden wird, spielt all das keine Rolle mehr. Jeder wird nur noch meine Sexualität sehen. Seine Vorurteile ausleben und mich in eine der Kategorien zwängen von denen er denkt, dass ich in sie gehöre. Ob er mich nun deshalb hasst oder mich verteidigen will wegen meiner Sexualität... ich bin trotzdem wieder am Anfang... Habe wieder eine ähnliche Position wie vor dem SGC und ich wusste... nein, weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft und Mut habe dies noch mal zu ertragen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich von dir getrennt und den ‚sicheren' Weg mit Janet gewählt."

Während seiner ganzen Rede hatte Daniel Jacks Blick erwidert und nicht dagegen angekämpft seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Offen spiegelten sie sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder, doch am Ende konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen den Blick des anderen Mannes zu erwidern. Müde senkte er bei seinen letzten Worten, seinem letztem Geständnis, den Blick. Er hatte alles gesagt. Wie es nun mit ihnen weiter ging, musste Jack entscheiden.

Minutenlang herrschte jedoch nur Stille zwischen den beiden Mitgliedern des SG-1 bevor ein Seufzen von Jack dieses brach. Müde fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand durch sein kurzes Haar und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. Erst nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens öffnete er sie wieder und erwiderte so Daniels Blick. Dieser hatte bei Jacks Seufzen aufgeblickt und wartete nun nervös auf dessen Antwort.

„Und all dies hast du erst erkannst als Janet mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, oder?" Jacks Tonfall war weder anklagend noch verzeihend. Es erschien als würde er eine simple Tatsache aussprechen und dies ließ Daniel mehr als alles andere zusammen zucken.

„Nein, nein", versuchte er Jack hektisch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch dann hielt er auf einmal inne. Erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug und einem Moment des Überlegens sprach er weiter. „Nein. So war es nicht. Zumindest nicht vollkommen. Seit Wochen... oder eher seit Beginn meiner Beziehung mit Janet wusste ich, dass mein Verhalten falsch war. Doch ebenso wie ich klammerte sich Janet an ihre Feigheit und so klammerten wir uns an den jeweils anderen. Jeder weitere Tag zeigte uns jedoch wie... dumm unser Verhalten war und unsere Trennung ist eigentlich etwas das schon seit Wochen fest stand. Nur haben wir erst jetzt die Kraft und den Mut gefunden für unsere Wünsche zu kämpfen."

Daniel wusste nicht worauf er hoffen sollte. Jacks Verzeihen oder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Beides wäre verständlich und möglich, aber am Ende war es nichts davon. Stattdessen spürte er auf einmal Jacks Hand, die zaghaft, die seine ergriff. Verwirrt blickte er auf ihre Hände, bevor er langsam seinen Blick zu Jacks Augen hob. Sie trugen nicht diesen Ausdruck der Liebe und des uneingeschränkten Vertrauens von früher, doch Daniel sah in ihnen etwas anderes. Etwas was ihm sagte, dass er wieder hoffen konnte.

Sie würden wieder zu einander finden. Würden wieder Jack und Daniel sein und nicht mehr nur Colonel O'Neill und Dr. Jackson und dies... dies war alles was er wollte.

Ende

**A/N:** ...und dies mal wirklich. Denke ich. Außer ich hab noch das Verlangen weitere Missing Scenes oder eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, was ich aber eher nicht denke. Im Moment will ich mich eher auf meine nächste Stargate-Fic konzentrieren. Sie wird wieder Sam/Janet sein und leider (oder vielleicht nicht?) noch mehr Drama beinhalten.

Sobald ich sie beendet hab, werde ich sie posten. Seit also gespannt. ;-)

Zum Schluss kann ich nur noch sagen, dass ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Reviews wären wirklich toll. :-)


End file.
